Family Connections
by blueoceans1265
Summary: Jasper gets a shock when his past returns. Will this be a good thing, or a bite in the butt? Rated T for safety. Cannon couples, AU only because of added characters. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1  BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Bella's Point Of View**

The doorbell rang. I didn't bother to look up, knowing Renesmee would be down soon. I knew it was Jacob; I could smell him even from this side of the door. Even after two years, these new abilities still amazed me.

But what was with him? It didn't smell quite like anything I'd smelled before, with lots of almost in the gray area. It smelled like almost a vampire, but also almost a wolf. In that moment, I wished Edward wouldn't have gone hunting with Alice and Jasper.

Renesmee got to the door just as Carlisle did. She opened the door beaming and threw her arms around Jacob. He laughed and untangled himself, then looked uncertainly at Carlisle.

"We have a bit of a situation," he said, and someone stepped out from behind him.

* * *

><p>I shut my copy of Wuthering Heights as I looked at the girl standing beside of Jacob. Only maybe half an inch shorter than me, she stood in the doorway and looked at Carlisle for a moment as if sizing him up, and then smiled and shook his hand.<p>

"I'm Anna," she said, taking him in with her huge orange eyes. There was no question about it: she was a vampire. But not like any I had ever seen before. She had a wildness about her that I simply couldn't explain. Her soft voice sounded like the uncontrollable waves breaking in the ocean, like the soft breathing of the earth.

"We are the Cullens," Carlisle replied with his own gentle smile, and immediately Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie joined the small group at the door. I soon followed.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Carlisle asked.

"I live here, along the beach," she replied.

"I apologize if we are intruding on your territory –" he began.

"No, no," she interrupted, "I've only lived here a few months."

"Oh, well, good then. Please, forgive me, come in, take a seat," Carlisle offered. "May I ask you some questions?"

"Of course. Anything you like," she said, sitting stiffly on one of the couches.

"How did you get here?" Carlisle asked.

"She's a wolf," Seth said, who had followed her into the room as he came to sit beside her. "Jacob and Leah found her in the woods. Then she changed and I ran in." He looked at her with smiling eyes. She nodded at Carlisle.

"You're a wolf?" Rosalie said.

"Yes," Anna said.

"But she's one of you," Jacob cut in.

"So what are you?" Emmett asked.

"I – I – I…" she began, and stopped, her jaw dropped. Her orange eyes were glued to the door, where Jasper had burst in and now had the very same look as Anna. Alice and Edward came in behind him, Alice rushing to Carlisle and Edward rushing to me. Anna rushed to Jasper, only a couple of inches between their faces. I noticed then how very alike they were, from the stiff, restrained stance, to the texture of their hair.

"He smelled something different. I couldn't see it," Alice explained to Carlisle and Esme frantically.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward quietly as I watched Anna start to circle Jasper as if she simply could not believe her eyes.

"I don't know," Edward replied. "Alice didn't see her, but that could be because of the wolves. But her mind, I can't read it. It's moving too quickly, and she thinks in pictures, not words."

"Anna?" Jasper said as she finally came to a stop in front of him.

"Jasper?" she said as she reached out to touch his face. "How?"

"I was changed, like you," he replied.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said in amazement as she continued to stare at him.

"What is going on?" Jacob suddenly shouted.

"This is my sister," Jasper said as the room filled with a tenseness that I could have cut with a knife.

"Perhaps you need some time," Carlisle said uncertainly.

"Shall we take a walk?" Anna asked him, seeming unaffected by the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Yes," Jasper said with a slight smile.

"We will be back," she said mostly to Alice and Seth, who both seemed worried, and then they were gone.

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" Jacob's head nearly exploded. Everyone looked expectantly at Edward.

"That was his sister." Edward said slowly. "I've seen her in his memories. She was much younger than him, but they were very close. He thought she, along with the rest of his family, had lived her life out and was dead. He thinks about her every so often."

Alice nodded. "He's told me about her. She was the youngest of his siblings, five years apart, but they were the closest. She was the one who he missed the most."

"How did she end up here?" I asked quietly.

"I guess we'll find out when Jasper returns," Carlisle said.

"Well, congratulations, Seth," Edward said suddenly, looking up at Seth.

"Thanks," he replied, grinning broadly. "I was starting to feel left out."

I could feel the frustration and worry radiating from Alice and Jacob. "What's going on?"

"Seth imprinted on Anna," Jacob scowled.

"I thought you had gotten over your vampiric prejudices, Jacob," I retorted with a pointed look at Renesmee.

"It's not that. But we have no idea what she is. We have to know what to expect," he said, implying heavily that what they really wanted to know was what she fed on.

"What's her mind like?" Renesmee asked suddenly.

"It's very...different. It's all in pictures and smells and noises, instead of words. Also, there's feelings. It seems she's inherited some of Jasper's abilities. She can feel very strong emotions, but she can't change them. For example, she could feel it when Seth imprinted on her. It gets very confusing," Edward replied.

"I wonder why no one's noticed her before," Esme said.

"Well, she couldn't have been hiding as a normal wolf," Jacob stated.

"Her fur looks like silver," Seth explained.

"I guess we'll know when they return," Carlisle said again.

"One thing is for sure though," Edward stated. "She has no bad intentions. She was afraid when she came in, and surprised and joyful when she saw Jasper, but everything about her had a sort of...innocence, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2 APOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Anna's Point Of View**

We glide along in silence.

The moonlight falls on me, strengthening me.

We look at each other; our eyes

LOCK.

His amazement rolls over me

In waves.

I push my own amazement back. His eyes widen, another wave washes over me. I smile.

"How…?

What…?"

he says.

His confusion, it makes me dizzy.

The world tints green.

"I missed you, Jasper, but your confusion is sickening me," I say.

His face contorts. "You can…"

"Yes," I say. "When it's directed at me."

"Ah," he says. Like always we are

PERFECTLY

In sync.

His amazement returns and rolls over me again.

My stomach settles and the world is not green.

"I can't believe…How are you here?"

He wonders at me.

And so I begin my tale.


	3. Chapter 3  MysteryPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**? Point Of View**

They move silently through the woods. His blonde hair catches in the moonlight; her brown hair seems to absorb it. She looks the same as last time. He looks just how my memory recalls him. Beautiful. She is talking away, finding words and using them. He listens. The effect his emotions have on her is obvious. He is centered on her. Disgusting.

She can feel emotions when they're directed at her. She can also feel strong feelings, regardless of who they're aimed at. She can telepathically send her emotions to someone else. She's a wolf. I have learned all of this by watching her.

Somehow, though I feel so much towards her, she never discovers me.

I turn my attention back to them. The way he looks at her, like she's the only person left in the world, like everyone else is invisible. It was always like this. I hate it.

This time, this time I would get her. He always thought she was the greatest. _He was wrong, _I think.

I silently chuckle and sink further into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"He's back," Edward said. The whole house heard him and zoomed into the living room. Renesmee immediately started to question him.

"Hi, Jasper! So, how did that go? Was it weird? What's she like? Is she really your sister? How did she get here?"

"Ness, calm down," Jacob interrupted before she could get out the hundreds of questions that I knew were still left in her mind.

Carlisle smiled. "However, Jasper, those questions would be a good place to start."

Jasper looked around the room, gave Alice a reassuring smile, and began.

"It went very well. No, it wasn't weird, it never was with us. She's interesting and yes, she's really my sister. As for the last question, I'll need to start at the beginning."

"Wow. It's almost like standing on the very edge of the earth," Edward said distantly. I knew he was looking into Jasper's thoughts.

"What is?" Rosalie asked, slightly agitated.

"The place where the story begins," Jasper said mysteriously.

I closed my eyes to watch it play out as Jasper began once again:

"Our home was in walking distance of a lake. Part of it was surrounded by a forest. The path to the lake was through these woods. The other side of the lake was beyond the horizon; it was a very large lake. In the end of summer when the sun was high, the water was the same color as the sky. A few years after I was changed, I went back to see if it had changed. Even with my modified vision, I still couldn't determine where one ended and the other began. At night, the stars shone both in the sky and in the water and the shore sparkled with starlight and fireflies. It was, up until the day they started to cut down the forest, my favorite place in the entire world. While I was still human, I would go there when my mind needed calming or when it simply felt like the world was spinning too fast.

When Anna was born, she and I were connected from the minute we saw each other. We were the closest of all our siblings, even though we were so far apart in age, and so of course the moment she arrived at the age where she could be taken from her mother for any amount of time I took her there. She was so very small as I held her, but her eyes were filled with a wonder that was beyond her years. She came with me often in the next years and I suspect she went there often by herself. She always just knew when to just leave the silence alone.

From what she's told me, she was standing on the edge of that lake three years after I joined the Confederate Army, about a year after I was changed. She was depressed; she missed me. She thought I was dead. A wolf came up behind her, snarling. Before, since she was born, the wolves fascinated her. She had even befriended one. But she was so depressed that she didn't turn around, didn't realize that this wolf was very different. From what she's told me, I've concluded that someone was so thirsty that they bit and began to drink from the wolf, but then got distracted by humans in the area and left it, where it changed. In any case, the wolf bit her, dragged her to its lair and left her, presumably to find more blood. By the time the wolf had come back, she was strong enough to fight it off. Ever since then, she's simply wandered around until now."

We stared at Jasper in silence.

"So where is she now?" Esme asked.

"She went back with Seth. She can feel very strong emotions, and anything anyone feels towards her. She knew she was welcome with him, and she wanted you all to be able to have your own reactions without worrying about being cordial," Jasper replied.

"Does she know?" Edward asked.

"About Seth? Yes, she knows. She described the feeling to me. She was confused at the intensity of it, so I explained what happened."

"She told us she travels alone," Jacob spoke up suddenly.

"Yes, well, she can't really act like a human, because she looks so…different, and I doubt any wolf would want to travel with her," Carlisle replied.

"So what do we do about her?" Rosalie suddenly spoke up. We all looked at Carlisle.

"She doesn't seem to mean any harm, and she is Jasper's family. I can't see any reason why she can't." The fatherly figure turned his head toward Jacob. "However, since she seems to want to remain with Seth, this is your decision, too. She is, of course, welcome to stay here whenever she pleases."

"Of course she'll be allowed to stay," Jacob said nonchalantly. "She's Seth's imprint. There's no way he'll be able to keep away from her." He smiled gently at Renesmee.

All of a sudden, I was filled with an immense relief. As I quickly glanced around the room, I could tell that everyone else was, too.

"Jasper!" Rosalie suddenly scowled.

I turned to Jasper, just noticing that he had the biggest smile that I had ever seen. Even considering that as long as I'd known him he was constantly trying to either control his thirst or control Alice's obsession with dressing me.

"I couldn't help myself," he smiled. The thought entered my head for the billionth time that they must all miss their families terribly. That none of them have a father and mother still alive, much less any family members that they could actually visit. I thought of Charlie then, and how I should call him later and tell him about Jasper's sister coming to town.

"But what does she eat?" Jacob looked like he was about to burst. Everyone paused for a moment, awkward. The question none of us had wanted to ask but all of us had wanted to know had finally come out.

Jasper smirked. "That's a very…interesting subject. She, well, she feeds on sleep."

Everyone started. "Well that is different," Carlisle said slowly.

"How does that even work?" Emmett puzzled.

"She sleeps when she needs to. She can go for days on end without it, but taking small catnaps whenever she has time helps overall. She told me that once she stayed awake for two weeks with no side effects, only to suddenly collapse on her floor for three days." Jasper grinned. "She did always like to curl up and nap in warm places. Aside from sleeping, she also gets some nourishment from moonlight. Not enough to fully support her, but enough to give her a boost of energy when it's needed."

"But why? Why doesn't she feed on blood like the rest of us?" Renesmee asked indignantly.

"She's not sure," Jasper admitted. "She's very confused about all of this. That's the reason she even came here, to find out what she really is. She's run into others of our kind before, but none has recognized what she really is."

"It could be anything, from some strange attribute of the wolf that bit her to some aspect of her genetic code. I'd have to do some tests," Carlisle said. Jasper nodded.

"I'm going to step outside," I said to no one in particular. The unspoken questions in the room were becoming too much to bear. I ignored the flutter of paper as I stepped out onto the porch, hoping to sort through my thoughts. I smelled Edward approaching as I leaned on the railing.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as his arms encircled my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"That I'm happy that Jasper's so excited, but I'm also worried for him. What if she's changed, or what if she's not all that he thinks she is? And what if she leaves? That would crush him," I spill.

Edward considered this for a moment. While he thought, I looked up at the night sky. We had moved a little farther down the coast about a month ago, Jacob's pack with us, to a house far enough from civilization that the Postal Service refused to deliver mail to us and forced us to pick it up at the Post Office. It was a beautiful little two story surrounded by forest. Really, it was only Carlisle and Esme's house, as the rest of us had raised small cottages throughout the woods. Even the rest of the wolf pack, minus Jacob and Renesmee, had their own little place. Luckily, our new homes were close enough to Forks that Embry and Quil could visit the object of their imprints, something they did on an almost daily basis.

"The way I see it, Jasper will always have us," Edward finally spoke up. "Even though that's not really the same thing, Jasper will have someone to lean on if any of your worries do come true. I think he'll be just fine." I smiled gratefully at his comforting words. "Hey, what's this?" he asked cheerfully as he picked up the paper I had ignored from the ground. His face dropped, and I immediately became concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"Jasper!" he called. I followed as he rushed inside. "You need to see this." Edward set the paper on the coffee table so that we all could gather around. It read:

My Dearest Jasper:

I simply cannot wait to see you again. We will have so much to discuss and bond over, once Anna is out of the way. She has stolen so much of the time we could have had together. Don't worry; as I like to say, out of life, out of mind. I cannot wait to have you to myself.

Sincerely,

You'll Know Soon Enough

A sense of panic pervaded the room. "Anna…" Jasper whispered as he looked toward the door.

"Ness and I will keep a watch over her," Jacob said as they started out the door.

"Don't let her or Seth know yet," Jasper said. Jacob nodded, and then he and my Renesmee hurried into the night.

"'Out of life, out of mind'?" Esme asked, troubled. "Who could this be?"

Alice clenched her fists in frustration. "If only I could see her. She lives so in the moment that her future is constantly changing. And with her involvement with the wolves…" Alice shook her head. "This is a mess."

"I don't know," Jasper said, answering Esme's inquiry. "I have no inkling of an idea who this could be." He sat, his head in his hands.

"We'll keep her safe," Emmett said as he put a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I can't stand to lose her again," Jasper whimpered.

"I know," Alice murmured as she stroked his hair.


	5. Chapter 5 MysteryPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**? Point Of View**

I watch them through the window as they read my note. Finally, they have found it. I placed it as soon as Jasper shut the door on his way in from his little walk. My boredom is replaced by anger as I watch them struggle to contain their fear. Don't they understand that I am worth more than _she_ will ever be? I consider moving my plan forward with more urgency. _Be patient,_ I tell myself. _Bide your time._ I almost wish one of them would catch my scent, or see one of my subtle movements in the bushes.

As I watch their nauseating little display of concern, I wonder at their stupidity. Between Anna, Jasper, and the mind-reader, I should have been sensed long ago. Tracking her for so many years, I have always been stymied at the lack of acknowledgement of the hatred I send towards her every second. But, truth be told, her finding me or even knowing that I still existed would ruin all of my plans. No, I prefer to stay invisible to the rest of the world.

A rabbit stops merely three inches from my knee to nibble calmly on a plant. The only outward sign that it knows I am there occurs moments before I devour it. Its eyes open wide, and then it is dead and my thirst has been partially satiated. For now.

I have considered that my invisibility could possibly be due to a special ability, but these questions lead my mind to stray from focus. During my furry meal, I have already failed to notice that the wolfman and the halfling have left. I shall have to be more alert.

I decide to follow them, as they will surely lead me to the girl. I take one last look at him through the window. _Soon, Jasper, soon, _I think as my Cheshire grin fades slowly into the night.


	6. Chapter 6 APOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Anna's Point Of View**

I snuggle

closer to him

in the darkness.

He

is warm

and soft.

His chest

rises and falls

as he

snores.

I giggle.

Now that I have

him and his "pack"

and also

my brother and his "coven,"

my joy gives

the edges of my vision

a golden glow.

Finally,

after wandering

alone

for so long

I am

home.

Nothing can go wrong.

Nothing.


	7. Chapter 7 BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Weeks went by. The cryptic notes kept coming, stuffed with suggestive phrases like, "We'll be rid of her soon," or, "She doesn't have much time with you left." We had no idea who it could be. We had no idea what to do.

Until we got the note that said, "I want you to be there when she is reduced to nothing. I want you to see how pathetic she really is."

It was Rosalie's idea, really. Out of sheer sarcasm she suggested, "Why don't we just use Anna as bait, to lure this person into the open?"

We all just stared at her, dumbfounded, for half of a minute. "Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Renesmee wondered aloud.

"Of course," Jasper snapped. "I think I have the beginning of a plan. I think, if we just…"

"No!" Edward suddenly stopped Jasper with a swift hand over his mouth. "Don't say another word," he told Jasper.

"What is wrong with you?" Emmett asked.

"Think about it," Edward said. "This person is obviously able to shield his or herself, and is obviously watching us at any and possibly all times. If Jasper had just told us his idea, he also would have potentially told the mystery person. Then it would never have worked."

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "How will Jasper tell us his plan?"

"I know!" Renesmee said. "Jasper can whisper it to me, and then I can give the thought to the rest of you. It's a little slower than what we're used to, but it's the only thing we can do."

Jacob nodded. "And I can tell Seth the next time we're both shifted. That way we're all in."

"Excellent idea, Renesmee," Carlisle said.

"Thanks, Grandpa," she beamed. "All right, Jasper, tell me your thoughts."

As Jasper began speaking to her in a voice so low that even the rest of us couldn't hear, Alice turned to Jacob. "I've been meaning to ask you," she said, "how the pack communication works with Anna."

"You mean, if I tell Seth while I'm shifted, will she find out too?" he asked. Alice nodded. "No. The only way I can communicate with her right now is if Seth allows it. Since she's not officially a member of the pack yet, she only hears what Seth wants her to hear, even of his own thoughts. It's very odd," Jacob admitted.

Jacob, because of his pack mentality, had no choice but to tell Seth and Leah about the notes. Both had been very worried, he said. But both had agreed it was best not to worry Anna. We just always made sure that at least one of us was with her at all times. This was very easily accomplished, as she split her time completely between our coven and Jacob's pack, and Seth was reluctantly willing to be filled in on our discussions about it at a later time. I was grateful that she was with him now, and that the notes had, mysteriously, always come at a time when she wasn't here.

By this time, Renesmee had moved on from hearing Jasper's thoughts to relaying them. She had already "told" Emmett, and she was telling them to Rosalie when Esme asked, "So what happened to the rest of your family, Jasper?"

"I…don't know," Jasper sullenly admitted. "It really hasn't come up between us."

_That's strange,_ I thought, but aloud, I said, "Did you have any more siblings, Jasper?"

As Renesmee moved on to Jacob, Jasper searched for a place to begin. At last, he said, "There were six of us. I was the oldest. After me was Elyza. She and I were a year apart and the best of friends until Anna came along. After that, she just became…distant. A year after Elyza came the twins, Eustace and Ulysses. Always a riot, those two, and always up to something. Two years later, Matthew arrived. He was clumsy, awkward, but a sweet kid. And the year after that was Anna." Jasper became quiet.

"We won't let her get hurt," Edward quietly reassured him.

* * *

><p>"That might work," Carlisle said after a long period of deliberation.<p>

"I need to go tell Seth," Jacob said as he headed for the door.

"There are just so many uncertain variables," Alice whimpered.

"Jacob?" Jasper called as Jacob reached the doorway. Jacob turned. "Just…tell Seth not to get his hopes up too high. Alice is right."

Jacob nodded, and ran out of the door.

* * *

><p>Later, Edward and I were in our cabin when I asked him, "Do you think it will work?"<p>

He walked slowly, at human pace, over to me. He folded me into his arms. I laid my head against his chest and he kissed my head. Then, he said possibly the scariest thing I've ever heard.

"I don't know," he said. "I wish Alice could see this, but she can't, and I'm not sure how this will work out for any of us. I just don't know." He squeezed me tighter. "We only have a short time before this plan goes into action, and I'm afraid that it may be all the time we have left."


	8. Chapter 8 MysteryPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**? Point Of View**

I watched them as they lay in the grass, watching the gray clouds move in the stormy sky.

"I think I know what's different about you. Why your face is different," he says to her. She makes a small sound to indicate her curiosity in his statement as she cuddles against his chest. He smiles dreamily, content.

I gag.

"You don't have dark circles under your eyes," he says. "It makes you look more alive."

"I sleep," she says. "They do not."

He accepts the answer as they both drift off.

I had spent the day watching as he taught her how to bundle and tie her clothes to her leg, and as they frolicked as wolves. Tails wagged, and noses touched. It made me ill.

The only time I had left them was to leave yet another message. It pleases me to see them squirm as they consider the fact that I am always watching. He will understand this necessity and even thank me once he is rid of this nuisance.

I believe I have decided on how to destroy her. I will capture this one she spends her time playing with and demand her for him. They may tell her not to, but she will come for him. Then, after I dispose of him, I will tell her how he begged and pleaded to be released, and how he revealed to me how he falsified his precious feelings for her. These lies will be enough for me to catch her off-guard and tear her limb from limb. Then, I can finally have him to myself, like I did all those years ago, before she arrived.

I am bored watching them sleep. I could destroy her now, but I would like Jasper to watch, so that he may have full appreciation for my deed. A butterfly lands on my shoulder, as if it thinks I am as harmless as a tree. It is silver, the same as her fur when she is a wolf. It angers me.

I slowly tear the wings away from the fragile body, and then the legs. I leave it on the ground as I turn to watch he that I had searched for for so long and that I had finally found; my Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9 BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Edward held me as we watched them walk peacefully, slowly through the woods. Finally, we told her about the notes and the person after her. She was afraid, but she had complete trust in our plan. I wasn't sure how, because even Renesmee was scared that the outcome may not be what we'd hoped.

I could see Rosalie a little farther down the path, and I could hear a nervous rustling even farther than that, closer to the clearing we had decided to lead the note-writer to. The rustling could have been mistaken for a small animal in the underbrush, but I knew better. It was Alice and Emmett. Now, normally, Emmett would be with Rose. But as I had learned through experience, Alice got a little…territorial when it came to Jasper. Other vampire babes weren't a problem, as she knew that he was hers forever, but when it came to life or death situations she was downright ferocious. This time was especially dodgy because she couldn't see what was coming. Emmett was there to make sure she didn't interfere before it was time. He was the only one, aside from Jasper, that could control her. Right now, she was probably getting a little antsy. Right now, Emmett was more than likely holding her down.

We had decided to leave Seth with Leah, Jacob, and Renesmee. It was just safer to have one anxious vampire in the woods with us, as opposed to both an anxious vampire and an edgy werewolf, especially considering that Jasper was, we assumed, meant to be kept alive. Who wouldn't choose the lesser of two evils?

The woods grew silent as Jasper and Anna glided past, hand in hand. She looked like a child compared to him as she clutched his fingers.

After they had gotten about halfway into the clearing, Jasper stopped suddenly. I looked at Edward, confused. In response he buried his head into my shoulder and seemed to prepare for a bomb of the worst sort.

"Anna," Jasper asked. "What happened to our family?"


	10. Chapter 10 APOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Anna's Point Of View**

He looked at me,

his eyes

BURNING

into the very core of my being.

My stomach

rolled

as the world changed

to a

greenish-blue

blur.

But he had asked.

So I told him.

I told him about

the robbers

that had attacked them

while my sister and I

sat at home,

sick.

I told him how

when that…

THING

bit me, I went

to the only place I knew

for help.

MY SISTER.

I told him how,

when I had come home one day,

I found her screaming

on the floor,

and how

I didn't know what to do

and how

two days later

her heart

STOPPED

its beat

beat

beat

beating.

And I told him how,

in my

PANIC

and

RAGE

that

MY SISTER

was

DEAD

I

RAN

without even burying her.

The world,

no more blue-green,

but

RED HOT

with shame,

returned to its

upright

position.

We held each other.

I, relieved,

my story told.

He, grieving,

for the loss of his family.

We held

each other for

a long time.

Until

the voice

came from

the woods.

Everything

FROZE.

Elyza

MY SISTER

stepped out into the sunlight,

her skin

SPARKLING

like a million diamonds,

the sneer on her face

like a smack in mine.


	11. Chapter 11 EPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Elyza's Point Of View**

They stand perfectly still, like permanent fixtures in the ground. I laugh at the look of complete terror and utter confusion on their faces.

I step into the sun so that they can see the way that my skin sparkles. We are even more the same now. She says my name and steps forward. I snarl, and she jumps back.

"I know you are not alone," I say. I stood by the small female and the large male without them even noticing. They may as well come out." Five figures slowly step out of the dark shadows.

"My dear brother," I say warmly to Jasper, not bothering to hide my smile. "Why did you always like that little brat best?"

Confusion settles over his countenance, and then the knowledge of who I am speaking of dawns on him. He begins to say something but I cut him off.

"Let me tell you my side of the story. When our dearest little sister left that day, a man came to the door. He was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful, and he said that he needed a drink. I let him in, and suddenly he attacked me. I almost escaped, when suddenly he bit my ankle. I screamed, and he jumped up and was gone. I was in so much pain that I didn't notice anything until three days later, and by that time I was completely changed. I was terrified and I couldn't find anyone, including Anna. So I followed her scent, now glaringly apparent to me. I always knew she was just waiting for something to happen so that she could leave. She took everything from me, including you. But now, I am strong. Stronger than her. I will have you back!"

I lunge.

"No!" he says, putting himself between her and me.

"Yes," I say. "And you will watch, and one day you will appreciate this." I glared at her.

"Did you write the notes?" one of the other females asked. I glanced at her.

"Yes. I enjoyed keeping you on edge," I admit. They look shaken. Anna looks at me.

"Elyza, I apologize for all of this. I didn't know…" Now we look straight into the other's eyes and I want her to feel my hate, my jealousy that she took my brother away from me, these feelings that have been building ever since she was born.

Her eyes widen, I realize that she does feel it. I smile, and try to make it stronger. She turns paler than she already is, she clutches his shoulder, she collapses. I laugh, and then it hits me.

I feel all of her regret and guilt from leaving me. I feel the sadness she felt at losing the only family she had left…no, no! I mustn't be overcome by this, I mustn't…


	12. Chapter 12 APOV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Anna's Point Of View**

DARKNESS.

That's all there is.

And then…

Voices.

And the emotions…

I open my eyes, and see

JASPER!

I hug him, and tell him of my strange dream,

in which,

Elyza,

MY SISTER,

wanted to kill me.

He looks at me,

and says,

"It was not a dream."

He then proceeds

to tell me that

our dear sister,

who, in all actuality,

did want to kill me,

and had followed me

my whole life.

Then, he told me how,

in the clearing,

she had

EXPLODED

for some unknown reason

shortly after I collapsed.

The world turns

yellow

from fear,

fear that it was my fault,

fear that my newfound family

will kick me out,

fear that my brother

will not love me.

I do not mourn Elyza,

I

pity

her.

I felt

her hate

and

her jealousy.

"Was it my fault?"

I ask.

He says,

"No."

He hugs me

and I realize

that, though everything in my life may

go wrong,

I am and always will be

happy.

The world is

GOLDEN

because I have found

my family

my brother

and

the love of my life.


End file.
